liv_and_maddiefandomcom-20200213-history
SkyVolt-A-Rooney
SkyVolt-A-Rooney is the nineteenth episode in Season 3 of Liv and Maddiehttps://twitter.com/Scatter/status/729463125041254401 and is part 1 of the two part Season 3 finale. It aired on June 5th, 2016. Overview Liv realizes that Voltage is moving their set to Los Angeles and she must pick to either move to California with the show or stay home and go to college with Maddie. Joey finally realizes that he likes Willow back and he needs to tell her this before she leaves to California for training camp. Summary The episode starts with Liv and Maddie in their caps and gowns with the others and Diggie. Then Willow shows up and tells them all that she leaves to California tomorrow and that she came over to say goodbye, especially to Joey. She picks Joey up for a big hug and she tells him that she doesn't know when she will see him again, which makes Joey think for a second. Before she leaves she blows a kiss to Joey who jokingly catches it. When she leaves, Joey looks upset about this and puts the kiss in his pocket, and then Karen talks about matching bathing suits for Maddie and Liv. Karen and Parker go into the kitchen and they see Joey sitting at the table which has a pile of toast on it and Joey keeps looking at a piece of toast. He tells them that Willow's face is in every piece of toast he made. Karen tells Joey that it's possible that Willow leaving has made Joey realize that he has feelings for her. Joey doesn't agree with her and tells her that he feels the same way about her since they first met, but then he says to her that he now knows that she is really smart, super funny, and everything she did was just to make Joey happy. Then he realizes and admits to them that he does like Willow and that she could have been his high school "sweetheart". Parker tells him that he pushed her away and it's too late, but Karen says otherwise and tells Joey that Willow has to return her cap and gown to school the next day before she leaves. She tells Joey to go and tell her what he has to say. Joey feels that it's impossible and that since she flies out tomorrow that she won't be his high school "sweetheart" in the time that they have left, but Parker helps him to get Willow in the time they have left. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls *Lucas Adams as Josh Willcox (cameo) *Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Cruz *Chloé Wepper as Gemma Nimbus *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie 2 *Emmy Buckner as Liv 2 *Jimmy Bellinger as Artie Smalls Guest Cast *Aaron Hendry as Zaydock Trivia *This is part 1 of the two part Season 3 finale, being followed by Californi-A-Rooney. *This episode and Californi-A-Rooney were enormous finales.https://twitter.com/Scatter/status/730126473349074944 *This episode features the season finale of Voltage, which was mentioned in Choose-A-Rooney, hence the title. *Liv has to decide whether to either go back to LA when Voltage is planning to relocate or stay in Wisconsin with Maddie. In the end, she gives up Voltage for her. *Maddie finds out she has been accepted to the college of California - South California State University - which she mentioned earlier in the season. *Willow returns since Dream-A-Rooney. *This is the penultimate episode of the season. *Diggie doesn't graduate due to being away, so he is having to repeat the year, which is why he only possibly makes one special guest appearance next season. *This episode was most likely shot in November 2015 as Californi-A-Rooney was shot at the beginning of December. *This is left on a cliff-hanger until the next episode. *This is Jessica Marie Garcia's favourite episode.https://twitter.com/JessMarieGarcia/status/736936236888137728 *Ron Hart has said that this is the biggest episode of the series yet.https://twitter.com/Scatter/status/737107348607492101?lang=en-gb *Lucas Adams took over Gossip Hot List the night this episode aired for the premiere of this episode. *Joey and Willow finally start dating. *Joey and Willow share their first (and only) kiss in this episode. *Voltage concludes in this episode, but it will continue on without Liv. *SkyVolt's sacrifice is symbolic of the sacrifice Liv makes to be with Maddie. *Josh is a minor character in this episode. He is seen as himself briefly on the Voltage set, but is shown as Garrison. *Joey finds out he really does like Willow in this episode. *True Love is performed again. *Garrison becomes the new SkyVolt. *This is the last appearance of Ridgewood High. *Zaydock is a villainous parody of Cyborg from DC's Teen Titans. He also resembles Megahertz, a supervillain from the series Mighty Med. *The Mathious Crystal is named after one of the writers.https://twitter.com/ShelbyWulfert/status/739658666257743872 *This was the highest rated episode of season 3 since January, with 1.96 million viewers.https://twitter.com/LivAndMaddieOrg/status/740218223455571968 *Since Voltage relocated to LA in this episode, it is implied that Josh had to move back there after this episode. He is seen again in season 4. *This is the last appearance of the Rooney house in Wisconsin as a whole episode since it is only shown a little bit in the next episode, due to the set of the show moving to Los Angeles. *This is one of Lucas Adams' favourite episodes.http://gossiphotlist.com/lucas-adams-takes-us-behind-scenes-liv-maddie/ *Aaron Hendry portrayed Zaydock.https://twitter.com/loudmouthtarzan/status/739456909619535873 He then portrays the zombie slayer in the season 4 episode, Scare-A-Rooney. Goofs *Disney Channel released a clip for this episode, but called it "Voltage-A-Rooney", rather than "SkyVolt-A-Rooney". Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes